


The FOB Shirt Incident

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [50]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Nico is a shitty liar, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico messes up and even though he knows denial won't work, he still tries it anyway.





	The FOB Shirt Incident

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The FOB Shirt Incident || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The FOB Shirt Incident

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, domestic fluff, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "It's not mine, I swear"-"How is it not fucking yours!" for Nicercy.

Nico messes up and even though he _knows_ denial won't work, he still tries it anyway.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_The FOB Shirt Incident_

"It's not mine, I swear", blurted Nico out before he could even think about it.

If he had thought about it, he would have realized that _this was never going to work_. Percy glared pointedly at him, arms crossed over his chest, gritting his teeth. Taking a calming breath, Percy reached into the pile of laundry.

"How is it _not_ fucking yours?", asked Percy irritated.

He held up the offending, black t-shirt with the _Fall Out Boy_ band-name and logo on it. Nico had bought that after the last concert he had gone to with Thalia. He bis his lips, trying to come up with a more reasonable explanation.

"...I didn't put it in the laundry pile?", offered Nico slowly.

Percy glared pointedly, gesturing at his _formerly_ white and light-blue shirts, jeans and underwear. Now all a muddled gray thanks to the black shirt bleeding out in the washing machine.

"So the laundry fairy did it?", inquired Percy, both eyebrows raised.

Time to change strategies, apparently. Nico straightened up and walked over to his boyfriend, pulling Percy into a slow, soothing kiss. It didn't take long for Percy to relax into the kiss, the shirt falling to the floor.

"I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe, amore", whispered Nico gently. "And you could... model it for me?"

Percy huffed and swatted at his boyfriend. "You're lucky my favorite shirt wasn't in there or I'd _drown_ you, di Angelo."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the prompts I took on tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
